


running around outside our deaths

by dusks



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She also learned long ago to cut the chains that bound if she wants to be set free. ; canon up to 1x08; santanico-centric; alluded kate/seth (sort of) ; alluded santanico/richie (sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	running around outside our deaths

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I tried. I really like this though. Santanico&Kate parallels <3
> 
> I don't have a beta, mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction.

She sees the girl and understands.

The devotion that pours out of the eldest Gecko's eyes and the way his body is angled to protect the young girl speak volumes. She's seen that type of devotion, experienced it, and lived in its clutches for centuries at the temple of the Gods. All she really has to do is think of Carlos and it rushes through her, the feeling, and the power. _Pobresito, mi querido._ Carlos may have been devoted to her but he was a slave to his greed. Driven by the need of wanting more and more and more. It differentiated him from Richie and Seth. Such a shame really, had Carlos been a little more in tune with her and had not double-crossed her, she might not have ripped his fucking throat out. It devastated her, truly. He had been her most loyal companion but lacked the conviction she needed him to posses. She also learned long ago to cut the chains that bound if she wants to be set free.

Richie has the ability to _see_ , to understand. The Gods blessed him, unknowingly. It's why she chose him, her champion. Richie knows what it's like to be a prisoner. She might be giving him a little too much credit here because, while he may be held in a grip by his mind and thoughts, cruel Gods have held her captive for centuries. Gods that cursed her and took everything from her. Gods that make people bleed for them, because real Gods require blood.

It's a funny thing, really, because the oldest brother might not know it, but he would die for her, the small girl with the big bright innocent eyes. He'd do anything she'd ask of him and he wouldn't even question it. Even worse, he'd kill for her and never regret it. She had him so tangled up in her.

If she were to turn to look at Richie, she knew a similar fondness for the girl, for Kate, would be adorning his face. Little Katie, innocent Kate. She remembers her name from the night Richie turned. He had whispered it, gasped it out, and breathed it in as his lungs collapsed in on him.

In all honestly, she was a little jealous. If it can even be called that. She has no heart, therefore can only feel the ghost of the emotion. However, she's not jealous of the way Richie said Kate's name or the devoted way in which Seth carries himself for Kate; no, but of the light Kate is determined to retain. The light in her soul that guides her through. She had that once, though, it was ripped from her when she was made anew. It was a cruel thing to do. Something no little girl should have to go through. A part of her wants to feel remorse for Kate because even though she can't be sure, she knows the young girl went through her own trials back at the temple; can see the hurt reflected in her eyes. She carries it like a shield. Nothing will ever hurt her like that night; she's found her faith. 

She turns to Richie, whispers that they have to leave and sees the sadness in his eyes. He misses his brother and the same sentiment is reflected in Seth's eyes. The old, innocent her would feel terribly sad that they've parted ways, and if she were still that girl she'd let him go but, she's not. She's Santanico Pandemonium, she's no one's victim, and she has Gods to repay with the same favor they granted her. And she needs Richie Gecko to do that so she says all the right things and they're turning to leave.

She glances back and watches as Kate leads Seth away as well. She can't help but think that it's sort of like staring into a mirror, seeing an image of themselves in reverse.

 

_fin._


End file.
